


A Common Goal

by AngelsGuts



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: We Gon Kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsGuts/pseuds/AngelsGuts
Summary: Sometimes Senpai gets mad at a ho and then we kill them together uvu





	A Common Goal

Disgusting.

Filthy.

Absolutely  _ vile. _

Humans were vile creatures with even more vile tendencies. It seemed that every day,  _ something  _ would happen to cause Dark’s entire evening to crash to shambles at his feet, no matter how well it was going beforehand.

He straightened his back, cracking his neck and shoulders as anger bubbled within him. In the middle of the room stood a person he knew rather well, one that most often played around as one of his…  _ Friends _ . However, today they were daring enough to act as though they were  _ him, _ which was nothing short of insulting. Not only was it insulting to see himself played as though he were something lesser than he was, but the person in question was  _ very  _ insensitive with their word choice, which only further upset the demon.

Near immediately, he pulled out his phone - a simple, momentary distraction to perhaps soothe his seething anger. Yan was messaging him, spamming him with silly images and confused, unbridled joy. While it was fun while it lasted, things needed to change now. He told her that he was suddenly approached with something that upset him, and immediately the tone between them shifted. Within minutes, both of them had come up with a plan to rid the world of such a vile human, and both of them would have  _ immense  _ fun doing so.

It was Dark’s job to act first, luring the person to a secluded area and easing them into comfort before snapping their neck in such a way that they wouldn’t  _ die,  _ but would be beautifully, conveniently paralyzed. Sometimes it was fun to play with the vermin of the world, but this time, he didn’t want to have to send his rabid dog of a kohai after a runner. No, he’d much rather have things as controlled and collected as brutal murder could be. It would be nice to watch them squirm, anyway, which was enough to give him a feeling of something akin to happiness for even just a moment.

It wasn’t difficult for Dark to remove the body from the area without being noticed. Not only did reality bend nicely for him, but he also had Yan at the back door with one of the Jims’ vans. When she saw her beloved Senpai approach her, she waved excitedly, rolling down the window and leaning over the sill to get closer to him. Her eyes glossed over the limp body, a look of disgust washing over her face.

“I brought you an extra suit, Senpai. It’s really sad that such a sorry excuse for a human had to touch yours and ruin it so badly… Their blood is gross, too, are you sure you want to deal with this? I can do it alo-”

“I know what I want, Yan,” Dark said coldly, rounding the van and tossing the body in the back. Still conscious, fear dripping from the corners of their eyes. There was nothing they could do - he had all of the control. A wicked grin spread across his face before he slammed the back door shut.

Yan wasted no time getting to their dedicated area: a rented, run down, shed of a building outside of the city that Dark had invested in for some of the more… Violent… Egos. It turned out to be a good use of money, as he found even he himself was getting use of it. He cracked his neck again, shoulders rolling as Yan parked.

“You go on in and get everything you want, Senpai, I’ll bring in the disgusting little  _ swine. _ ”

Dark stared at her for a moment. She seemed really apt on not having him touch this person, apparently seeing them as so disgusting that simply touching them tainted oneself permanently. A smile quirked at the corner of his lips. Sure. She could have that. Without a word, he got out of the van, stretching one last time before making his way inside.

It was dark inside, with the lighting only being just good enough to see in. The little building had many cheap metal cabinets in it, each one holding preferred tools of those that needed them. His hand brushed over his own, contemplating its contents before he decided against the use of anything this time. Instead, he just made sure the area was clear; a blank canvas to paint with a vile red. They’d be almost appealing with crimson staining their pathetic bodies.  _ Almost. _

Yan came in with the person hiked around her shoulders, staring forward so they could take in their fate. Tears stained their cheeks, and any noise they made was discouraged by Yan roughly shoving her shoulder into their jaw. They sniffled, cried, and occasionally sputtered, a small dribble of blood down their chin.

“Where do you want them, Senpai?”

“Right here is fine,” Dark replied, straightening.

Yan nodded, coming around to his side and hiking the person over her head to slam them down on the ground. A sharp  _ crack  _ resonated off of the bare walls, followed by a garbled groan of pain. Yan lifted her foot, but Dark was already ahead of her. His foot came down on their face, pressing his heel into their jaw to silence them. He grimaced as his heel twisted against their flesh, a quick, impulsive aggression flowing through his body to crack something somewhere that he didn’t care to think on.

He lifted his foot again, fingers twitching in anticipation. Slowly, he kneeled down to look them in the eyes, his own eyes flooding a murky black. To stare into them was like staring directly into the void - cold, all-encompassing, impossible to escape from. Fear surrounded, engulfed, and filled whoever looked into them, completely deteriorating them into a useless puddle beneath him.

They stared back, unable to look away from the death-promising gaze. Though they couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t express, panic pulsed off their body in waves. Noises of fear slipped through their mouth, only to be interrupted by Yan’s foot to their stomach. They twitched and coughed, but otherwise did nothing - not like they really could.

Dark tilted his head. “Can you feel when you’re in this state?” He asked, voice dripping venom. His hand reached towards them gently at first, resting on their shoulder in a way that mimicked concern. “If I were to…” He traced down to their hand, pulling the arm up to be perpendicular with their body, “do something like this…” His other hand rested against their side, applying a bit of pressure before using such leverage to tear the appendage from their body.

His actions received him a choked scream, a desperate scream that had no way of truly being voiced. Cold eyes scanned their face - stricken with fear, glistening wet in the low light, red just barely accenting their features. It needed more.

“Yan,” Dark began, voice low. He didn’t move to look at her, rather, he stood with his eyes locked on his victim, “make them less vile to look at.”

Yan’s eyes sparked, mania swirling through her entire body like poison. She pulled one of her knives from her hidden sheath. Quickly, almost elegantly, she danced around her Senpai. With a soft giggle, she dropped to her knees, using the force from her fall to shove the knife roughly through their cheeks. She ripped backwards, soft giggles growing into more excited laughter as she did it over and over again - being sure not to kill them, of course. Dark’s victim’s hair was grabbed roughly from the back, pulling them to look into eyes swirling with pink. Heart pupils danced at them, glimmering with excitement as she shoved her knife just beneath their lower gums and ripped it along the line to remove their teeth. 

“You want them to see you, right?” She asked amidst her fun, tracing the blade against the skin around their eyes. Thin trickles of blood bubbled around her gentle incisions, the only thing holding her impulse back being her beloved Senpai’s desires.

“Yes,” he replied, kicking them so they were laying on their back. 

A moment’s disappointment washed through Yan, but she was quickly back to where she needed to be. “Yes, Senpai~”

She stood again, rolling teeth between her hands. “Can I tear into their stomach while you remove the rest of their limbs?”

Dark stared at his victim, fingers twitching with the need to just  _ tear them apart _ . He found he wasn’t so sure how he felt about this  _ sharing  _ thing. Regardless, he nodded.

Both knelt on either side of the body, Yan waiting for Dark to tear their other arm from their torso before digging her knife into their stomach. Gurgled cries of pain only fueled them further, increasing both their disgust and their excitement. Yan ripped the knife sideways, nudging Dark before pulling the lower part of their stomach downwards.

“This is my favorite part… To take out all of their organs? I think you should try it. Be as feral as you’d like~”

He didn’t  _ need  _ permission, but… It did sound appealing. Yan had already backed up when he had shifted positions, hands taking no time at all to dig into their midsection and wrap around  _ something _ vital. He tore it out, claws having dug deep into the tissue. His other hand dug in as well, finding the action more exciting than opening a gift, and more relieving than something like a simple bath could  _ ever  _ be. He tore their stomach open further, allowing him full access to their organs. He pulled lower organs upwards, stirring them up inside of his victim. He crossed some, tied some, tore some in two - whatever it was that came to his mind. He had to admit… It was  _ very  _ therapeutic.

The final piece, the prize, the end game, the heart. A snarl caught in his throat as he punched through his victim’s rib cage, further puncturing organs in his wake. Blood-stained hands wrapped around the organ, holding the faintly-pulsing prize in his hands before crushing his fist around it. The feeling was  _ euphoric  _ \- fresh blood pooling in their already mangled chest. He pulled it from its confines, ripping it from its security before completely destroying it within his hands. When he finished, he tossed it to the side. There were more important things to deal with than such an insignificant little thing.

Slowly, his breathing began to level, and he began to regain himself. Dark’s attention was caught by delicate hands dipping into the pool of blood and guts before him, twirling the small intestine around them like some sort of ribbon. His eyes trailed up her arms to the almost sleepy look of euphoria on her face. She pulled the organ from his victim’s stomach, sliding her sharp nails down the side to cut it open before gently tearing it into pieces.

“Do you feel better, Senpai?” She asked softly, looking up at him drowsily. Her eyes glistened with something different this time - the pink wasn’t as electric as it was before. They looked almost fogged over. Perhaps she had gotten her  _ fix. _

Dark took a moment to fully process the area around him. The blood on his suit, on the floor. The bits of flesh under his nails and clinging to his hands. Before he could even react, Yan had tossed the entrails to the side and gotten up, making her way to her own cabinet and coming back with things to clean off with.

“I tried to tell you they were yucky, Senpai, you should’ve listened to me~”

Dark did nothing as Yan gently lifted his hands, spraying them a few times with water from a spray bottle and wiping them down with a towel. She paid special attention to every detail, cleaning him as well as she could with nothing more than her little stash of “cleaning supplies.” When she finished, she bounced in place, flashing him a bright smile. The fog was gone from her eyes now, clearing to make them shine as they usually did. 

“Let’s get your suit! You can change in the van. I’ll clean up here, then change myself, and we can go!”

“Thank you, Yan,” Dark said, giving her a gentle smile. Her smile widened as she nodded. Quickly, she rushed off to the van, with Dark following close behind.

In any case, they had achieved their goal. It sat warmly in Dark’s chest - knowing that this… Not even a  _ person  _ anymore, would never be an inconvenience to him ever again. He took his suit and watched Yan bounce back into the building, allowing himself a genuine smile before cleaning himself completely of their existence.


End file.
